


A Murder on Pine Street

by Hami_Hufflepuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hami_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Hami_Hufflepuff
Summary: Just an extra warning: The arguing does get to the point where objects are being thrown and a character pushes another character.  I didn't know how to tag this,  sorry.





	A Murder on Pine Street

**Author's Note:**

> Just an extra warning: The arguing does get to the point where objects are being thrown and a character pushes another character. I didn't know how to tag this, sorry.

Gabriel walked into the bunker, a bottle of beer in each hand. He turned on the lights to see a very upset Sam staring at his phone, he was sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream beside him. Used tissues littered the floor and Gabe could hear the sound of something that broke his heart, the sound of Sam crying. Gabe tiptoed into the kitchen, set the bottles of beer down, and quietly shuffled to the couch, sitting beside Sam and wrapping his arms around him. “Hey Sam it’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” he whispered to Sam and placed a small kiss on the side of Sam’s head. 

Sam flinched in surprise and turned to. face Gabriel, his eyes widening in anger, he pushed Gabriel onto the floor and stood up, fury and rage swelling inside of him. “Where were you?!” Sam shouted at his boyfriend, his face reddening and his throat becoming tighter with every word he said, tears rolled down his cheeks and he tried to brush them away but to no avail. “Why didn’t you answer my calls?! God, you’re so irresponsible at times!” Sam threw his hands up in the air and sighed heavily.

Gabe stood up and tilted his head in bewilderment. “Sam what are you even talking about?! I was at a party with Balthazar, went to the park, and then to the liquor store to get some high-quality beer. And I have my-” he hesitated for a moment as he patted his jacket pocket and he realized that he didn’t have his phone, “Crap! I forgot my phone at the bar! Sorry, Sam for not calling.” He groaned and looked at Sam apologetically. “Why did you even need to call me if you knew exactly where I was?”

Sam completely ignored the question. “Sorry? That’s all you are? Sorry?! Well, guess what ‘sorry’ doesn’t exactly solve anything! Sorry doesn’t fix that you could have died!” Sam ran his hands through his hair, he honestly didn’t give a crap that he was being overdramatic at this point, he was terrified for Gabe’s life! "I got so worried knowing that you could have been hurt. But you didn't consider that, did you?! You only think about yourself!"

Gabe was even more baffled and a bit of anger swelled up inside of him. "How could I have been killed?! At the very least tell me that." He sighed and paced around the room, crossing his arms as he did so. "And Sam, you know as well as I do that I don't only think about myself! I think about my friends, my family, and above all you!"

Sam glanced at Gabe with tears in his eyes. "Does it even matter? The problem is that you could have been killed and you're not taking any of this seriously!" His voice cracked a little as he spoke and he sniffled a bit. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you- if you died. I would be lost without you." Sam added very quietly, turning his gaze away from Gabe for a second.

Gabe stared into Sam's eyes and grabbed a blanket, just in case he needed to wrap it around Sam to calm him down. "Babe it matters to me that I could have been killed. And believe me, I am taking this seriously. " Gabriel sternly said to Sam. "I need to know what could have killed me instead of accusing me of things. Also no offense but you're acting like a teenage girl who either got grounded or their boyfriend dumped them." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "a murderer was loose on Pine Street, he shot a few people tonight and I was worried that one of his victims was you." He let out a sigh and clutched a tissue, wiping the tears from his eyes. "As selfish as this sounds, I didn't want to pick out a coffin, dig your grave, and bury you! Not yet at least. I didn't want to sort out your will! I don't want to live in a world without you! That's why I'm mad that you won't take this seriously!" Sam shouted, grabbing a book he loathed and throwing it against a nearby wall. Sam sobbed harder this time and collapsed in Gabriel's arms.

Gabe hugged Sam and carried him over to the couch, laying him down and setting his head down on his lap. He carded his fingers through Sam's long, soft, beautiful, brown hair, "Shh shh Sam, it's okay. Take some deep breaths, you're going to be okay. I'm alive, you're alive, and that's all that matters. Shh shh." Gabe comforted Sam, he placed a kiss on his forehead and continued to whisper comforting things to him. "We are going to talk about this when you've calmed down, though," he added.

Sam nodded and took a couple of deep breaths as he was instructed to do, feeling a bit better as he did so. He leaned in to kiss Gabriel and savored the feeling of his lips on Gabriel's, the kiss was returned and they stayed together for a few moments. Sam leaned away first as he needed to breathe. He stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "Gabe, I'm really sorry for fighting with you. You didn't deserve me yelling at you. I know how much you hate fighting."

Gabe chuckled softly, keeping his half-lidded eyes on Sam, "Samshine, couples go through fights all of the time. You don't need to be sorry if anything I'm the one who needs to apologize to you, so I'm sorry for not taking the situation seriously." Gabe pulled Sam in for a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. He sighed and held Sam's hand, giving it a small squeeze every now and then.

Sam stared back at Gabe, the same peaceful look adorning his face, "Gabe, our usual arguments are nothing like this, though. You don't have to apologize. I was being stubborn and didn't tell you everything at first. So it was my fault. Plus, I could have alerted you an hour ago so that we wouldn't have had this argument and we could've had a few beers and made out. I'm sorry for ruining your evening as well."

Gabe took his hand away from Sam's hand and he cupped his cheek, "Samala, it wouldn't have mattered if you tried to alert me since I was at the bar two hours ago. And you do not have to be sorry, if our positions were reversed then I know I would be way worse than you are right now so give yourself a pat on the back for handling it better than me. Also, you didn't ruin my evening, this is a perfect way to spend an evening, except for the argument of course. I love holding you and I love caring for you, it makes me feel important and it makes you feel safe." Gabe smiled and put a small peck on Sam's lips. "Do you want to watch a Disney movie?" 

Sam nodded and reached for the remote, putting on Moana as that was a favorite of theirs. He got up for a second so that Gabe could get the two beers and then he settled back into his previous position. He and Gabe sang along to the songs and passed out when the movie was done, which was around four am. Not a bad way to spend an evening. 

#SmSCBreakupMakeup

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was something I wrote two months ago for a group that I'm no longer in. It's my most recent writing so this will give you an idea of my upload schedule (at least until October then I should be uploading like crazy). I know the interactions don't really seem that good I'm just terrible at writing social interactions so sorry about that. Also I swear that Sam isn't abusive in this fic he was a little drunk and very scared (not that that excuses his behavior by any means). So anyway, enjoy this Sabriel piece and have a cool time browsing other fics I guess. Cya in a month or something!


End file.
